Request
by Little Piper Girl
Summary: A oneshot drabble where Hinata makes a request of Sasuke.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Really.

A/N: The first of many snippets running through my head. I really ought to be working on Symbols but I've hit a little writer's block. If you like, review and give me ideas!

Request

"My poor cousin," Hinata sighed and touched Sasuke's hand where it supported her son's head. The usually restless babe seemed only too content to nap in the arms of his father's greatest rival.

Sasuke blinked, not comprehending why Hinata would look at so softly. "Hn?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You just don't see, Sasuke-san. You _do_ have family. People who love you and would die for you. People you would die for as well." She lovingly traced her son's small hand. "I hope you don't mind my asking your protection for this little one." Her light eyes met his dark ones. "Since Naruto is afraid to ask, I'll have to do it."

He raised a curious eyebrow as she leaned up.

"Be our son's godfather, Sasuke-san."

Her gaze was intense and later he would blame that for the wetness that clogged his throat for a moment. Now, she was waiting for an answer and looked ready to become upset if it was the wrong one. Sakura would have his head if Hinata experienced any great emotion this soon after labor. Then Naruto would gleefully splatter whatever was left off the Fourth's mountain face.

"I'll do it." He gave a sharp jerk of his head and the movement jostled the youngster in his arms. He glanced down cautiously and simply traded stares with the newborn. Clear blue eyes were glaring at him accusingly as though to demand better obedience. Sasuke snorted. "Imperious brat already takes after his father." The baby was kicking his legs a little, searching for that comfortable place again. "The least I can do is influence him from turning out the exact same."

Hinata relaxed and leaned back on the bed. A movement at the door caught her attention and out of the corner of her eye the new mother could see Sakura holding Naruto back from entering the room with a clenched fist. The pink-haired girl whispered something to her friend that seemed to calm him as he stopped struggling and smiled at his wife instead. Feeling his habits grab her, the Hyuuga Heir gave a mischievous smile.

"Ne, Sasuke-san."

"Hn?" He was too wrapped up in watching the bundle he was holding. Good.

"How long will it be until your godson has Uchiha playmates?"

It didn't take long for the man to catch her meaning and choke on the air he was breathing. Naruto quickly entered the room and took his son into his own arms, safely away from his spasming friend. "Geez, teme. Careful with the precious cargo there." He began to coo at the baby and everyone else in the room found it obnoxious to some degree.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once he caught his breath. "He's _my_ godson, dobe. He'll have to get used to me eventually."

Sakura clapped her hands. "Oh, Hinata-chan asked you to be godfather? How great! Naruto just asked me to be godmother."

Both parents smiled while Sasuke merely gave a noncommittal "Hn."

Then Naruto smiled the same smile Hinata had a moment ago. "Ne, Sasuke, when are you gonna make an honest god-woman out of Sakura-chan? As her closest male relative, I'm gonna need to see some forward progression in your relationship."

Sakura blushed before mumbling some excuse about seeing other patients and being back later. She sped out of the room so fast, Hinata was surprised there wasn't a dust trail behind her.

The last Uchiha sighed and held out his arms. "Give me the brat."

Naruto held him protectively closer instead. "Why?"

"Leverage, dobe. Holding the kid will make sure Sakura doesn't hit me."

After a few minutes of the gentlest struggle the two rivals ever experienced, Sasuke left the room in search of his medic-nin friend. He was gently clutching a baby boy who was looking around inquisitively. Or he seemed to anyway. Sakura would later inform the man that newborn's couldn't focus their eyes very well. It would be awhile before little Yellow Spark would be able to properly track movement. Sasuke would adamantly hold the position that the brat seemed to be bossing him around.

Sasuke gave no explanation as to why he would follow the boy's seeming orders.

At the present though, Naruto and Hinata were cuddled on the hospital bed, smiling and giggling to each other.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the way Fate worked. _Dear cousin. For all your augmented sight, you've been blind for so long. Maybe now you can see what's always been in front of you._

All of Team 7 would achieve their goals once Sasuke had his first child after all.


End file.
